Le Pouvoir par la Soumission
by Scarlett's Fics
Summary: OS. Comment Mercer est-il devenu l'homme de main de Cutler Beckett ? Peut être considéré comme une annexe à mes fictions longues sur le passé de Jack, auxquelles cet OS reste fidèle.


OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours : "Comment Mercer est-il devenu l'homme de main de Beckett ?"  
(contrainte : pas de romance)

**Le Pouvoir par la Soumission**

_By Scarlett Sparrow_

_DISCLAIMER : Peut-être que dans les rares occasions où la poursuite d'une juste cause impose un acte de vol des personnages de _PotC_, le vol des personnages de _PotC _lui-même peut devenir une juste cause..._

**...**_  
_

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Augustus Mercer ne se rappelait pas de s'être jamais senti l'âme d'un chef.

Cela avait commencé très tôt. Il fréquentait alors une petite école à Manchester, en Angleterre, et goûta rapidement au pénible sentiment d'infériorité.

Le petit Augustus n'avait pas d'amis. Ses camarades de classe se riaient de lui à cause de ses chaussures usées et de ses vêtements rapiécés - il venait d'une famille modeste qui s'efforçait de son mieux de subvenir au besoin de leur fils unique. Mercer n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, et les moqueries désobligeantes dont il était victime achevèrent de le rendre taciturne et renfermé sur lui-même.

Il subissait en silence, ne répondait pas aux commentaires et restait dans son coin, les mains dans les poches de son manteau trop grand. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de répliquer. Il n'était ni très grand ni très fort, et préférait éviter toute altercation plutôt que de donner aux autres la satisfaction de le voir perdre.

Cette situation dura des années, pendant lesquelles Mercer se tint coi en développant une haine et un mépris grandissants envers son entourage. Et lorsqu'il y mit finalement un terme, ce fut de façon aussi radicale que violente.

Il avait alors quinze ans. Une énième réflexion de l'un de ses camarades sur sa famille pauvre fit office de goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase ; et le jeune Augustus leva pour la première fois de sa vie la main sur quelqu'un. Ce fut un seul coup, net et précis, mais qui mit son adversaire dans un état assez grave pour que Mercer fût renvoyé de l'école sans autre forme de procès.

On l'interrogea sur le pourquoi de son acte. Il garda obstinément le silence. Intérieurement, cependant, il jubilait. Il se sentait fier. Il n'avait ressenti aucune peur, ni même de l'excitation. Il avait frappé avec calme et sang-froid, osant enfin rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui, parmi tant d'autres, avait passé tant d'années à faire de son existence un calvaire.

Une fois qu'il eût quitté l'école, Mercer ne perdit pas de temps à se morfondre. Il était suffisamment intelligent et futé pour savoir se vendre et se mettre en valeur, et obtint, moins d'un an plus tard, une place d'employé de bureau chez un commerçant de Manchester aux affaires florissantes. L'homme se montra plus que satisfait : son jeune apprenti était obéissant, soumis, ne posait jamais de questions et effectuait son travail avec dextérité et sans rechigner.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que ledit apprenti était aussi extrêmement habile pour fouiner en toute discrétion dans tous les documents dont il ressentait l'envie de connaître le contenu - et également pour comprendre que les transactions auxquelles s'adonnait son supérieur sortaient parfois du domaine de la légalité.

Mercer garda ces informations pour lui, continua de faire bonne impression et attendit de pouvoir utiliser ses découvertes au moment opportun.

Ce fut lorsque le commerçant, ayant amassé une certaine fortune, décida de se déplacer à Londres qu'Augustus Mercer prit contact pour la première fois avec la _East India Trading Company_.

Mercer, à présent devenu secrétaire particulier, prit conscience de la suprématie sans conteste de cette grande compagnie marchande sur le commerce du Royaume-Uni. Et, par la même occasion, de la mainmise qu'elle tentait d'établir sur le restant des affaires commerciales tenues par des particuliers.

Attiré par l'appât du gain et par les plus hauts échelons de l'échelle sociale qu'il était en train de gravir, Augustus choisit alors de tenter sa chance. Il profita de l'absence de son employeur pour rassembler l'ensemble des documents permettant de prouver les affaires peu claires de l'entreprise, et alla frapper à la porte des bureaux de la_ East India Company_ dans le quartier huppé de South Kensington.

Tout fonctionna exactement comme il l'avait espéré.

Les hommes de la _Company_ acceptèrent de l'écouter. Ils le félicitèrent de son geste et arrêtèrent sans tarder le marchand malhonnête. Et ils proposèrent à Augustus Mercer de travailler pour la _East India Trading Company_ en tant qu'espion.

C'était plus que ce que Mercer avait osé espérer. Pas une fois, il ne fut pris de remords à l'idée d'avoir trahi l'homme qui lui faisait entière confiance. Il prenait plaisir à exercer son nouvel emploi. On l'envoyait à la recherche de renseignements, et il les ramenait à une vitesse qui stupéfiait ses supérieurs. Personne ne lui posait de questions quant à ses manières de procéder. Par la persuasion, le dédommagement ou la force, il parvenait toujours à satisfaire la demande qui lui était faite. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission, il occupait des fonctions de secrétaire ou de simple garde, sanglé dans l'uniforme bleu et or des hommes de son rang.

Ce fut lors d'une de ces périodes de calme que Mercer fit la connaissance de Cutler Beckett.

Beckett était le jeune fils de l'un des dirigeants de la _Company_, le renommé Lord William Beckett. Le poste important de son père lui avait permis, à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans, d'obtenir un grade supérieur à celui auquel un homme comme Augustus Mercer pouvait accéder au terme de toute une vie.

Cutler Beckett avait été nommé responsable d'une petite flottille de navires de commerces et se chargeait de superviser les transactions que ceux-ci signaient avec les colonies anglaises d'Amérique centrale. Il était réputé pour être intraitable avec ses employés, les soumettant à une discipline stricte et sans faille - et Mercer apprit qu'il cherchait un homme de main capable de le seconder dans cette lourde tâche.

La réputation de Mercer n'était alors plus à faire au sein de la _East India Company_. Il était aussi craint que respecté, aussi efficace que taciturne et sinistre. Beaucoup le considéraient davantage comme une machine que comme un homme - il exécutait ses ordres de manière automatique, sans jamais répondre, sans jamais ciller.

Sans jamais échouer.

Cet aspect plut beaucoup au jeune Beckett. Contrairement à Augustus Mercer, Cutler se savait né pour dominer. Jamais il ne remettait son autorité en question et sa soif de pouvoir et de domination était insatiable.

Par conséquent, il lui fallait un associé qui serait son plus strict opposé.

Avec l'aval de son père, il engagea donc l'espion à son service personnel, afin d'accomplir les tâches les plus diverses et variées. Il avait parfaitement l'intention d'utiliser les talents de fouineur de Mercer pour interférer dans les affaires commerciales londoniennes - Mercer opérait vite et bien et ne laissait jamais aucune trace de ses visites secrètes.

Il choisit de mettre son nouvel employé à l'essai durant quelques semaines.

Mercer ne travaillait pour le compte de Cutler Beckett que depuis six jours lorsqu'il fut chargé de réceptionner au port de Londres un prisonnier ramené en Angleterre par bateau afin de le conduire au siège de la _Company_. Il s'agissait du tout jeune capitaine de l'un des navires de Beckett, un dénommé Jack Sparrow, qui devait être jugé pour insubordination.

En compagnie d'un autre garde, Mercer accompagna Sparrow dans le bureau de son supérieur et le laissa lui énoncer tranquillement les termes de sa condamnation, prêt à intervenir en cas de tentative de rébellion intempestive. Il observa Beckett se diriger vers la cheminée et en tirer une tige en métal chauffée à blanc, et jeta un regard neutre au second garde en uniforme, qui paraissait presque aussi inquiet que le captif lui-même.

Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque le fer rouge toucha le bras de Sparrow. Il ne cilla pas en entendant son cri étouffé, puis obéit au geste silencieux de Beckett et se saisit du prisonnier pour le conduire aux cachots du sous-sol.

Quand il revint dans le bureau, Beckett congédia sèchement le deuxième garde, l'air toujours légèrement écoeuré, et l'invita à partager une tasse de thé. Augustus Mercer comprit alors que la partie était gagnée. A dater de ce jour, il devint officiellement l'homme de main de celui qui allait devenir le renommé Lord Cutler Beckett.

**...**

Quinze ans plus tard, sur les docks de la ville fortifiée de Port-Royal en Jamaïque, Mercer tranchait froidement la gorge d'un certain capitaine Hawkins, qui allait emmener illégalement vers l'Angleterre la prisonnière Elizabeth Swann. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais devant l'air horrifié du gouverneur Swann, père de la fugitive, alors qu'il essuyait calmement la lame de son poignard.

Augustus Mercer avait appris à tuer depuis bien longtemps. Son travail l'exigeait parfois, et il se montrait toujours disposé à satisfaire son travail. Lord Beckett l'imposait. Et Mercer obéissait à Lord Beckett.

Servir sous les ordres de l'un des plus hauts placés de la _East India Trading Company _lui donnait - officiellement ou officieusement - tous les droits. Depuis quinze longues années, il agissait en toute liberté. Plus jamais il n'avait à se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Plus qu'un emploi, Cutler Beckett lui avait offert le pouvoir.

Le pouvoir par la soumission.


End file.
